Scripting a Happy Ending
by amandald98
Summary: Lizzy is a script writer at Pemberley Productions. Darcy is the owner of the company. One shot.


**INT. LYNRAND CASTLE – DAY**

**KING LYNRAND sits with his four DAUGHTERS. He is telling a story about how he and the QUEEN met. They listen with close attention.**

**KING LYNRAND  
>…And that's all there is to it.<strong>

Lizzy slammed her fist on the computer desk angrily. Whoever had asked her to write a period drama was… A bit insane. The style was just not one she was used to, the characters transparent, the lines stilted. She was going through the opening scene for (what seemed like) the billionth time. It wasn't helping that she was having flashbacks of… Never mind. She didn't want to think about that.

After much cursing and a couple bits of paper shredded later, Lizzy moved yet _another _file into the trash.

"Not going to explode, are you?" asked Rich from the office next to her's.

"Close to it," Lizzy growled, "Would you mind killing Collins for me?"

"Hmmm… Not a great idea for my job," laughed Rich.

"Well, can you get him to fire _me_?" asked Lizzy, "Stupid PP doesn't pay me nearly enough for this stuff I put up with."

"Nope. Whom will I laugh with at the premiers and the weirdishly rich parties?" asked Rich.

"You should talk," replied Lizzy cheekily.

"Hey, I don't flaunt it though."

"So you think."

"Yes. It's nice to live in my own little fantasy."

"You most certainly are."

"Thanks for that wonderful vote of confidence, it-"

Their conversation was stopped short as they saw the figure looming in the doorway.

"Rich, Collins wants you in Studio B," said William.

"Wish me luck!" said Rich, walking out to face the stupidity of Collins.

"Hey…" said Lizzy. She blushed.

"May I come in?" asked William.

"You own the company," said Lizzy.

He walked in and stood awkwardly at the corner of the desk. Lizzy watched him intently.

"That script giving you problems?" he finally inquired.

"Don't tell Collins, but it's like living in heck. The first scene won't work."

"Can I look at it?"

"Sure." Lizzy pulled the file out of the trash and opened it.

"Looks… Interesting." With a few clicks and much typing, William came up with this:

**INT. LYNRAND CASTLE – DAY**

**KING LYNRAND sits majestically in his throne, awaiting his children. They come in, kept in perfect formation by their GOVERNESS. The CHILDREN bow and curtsey as the KING nods his head in acknowledgement. Then he comes down, losing all pretences and gathering his CHILDREN in a bear hug.**

**RAINA  
>Papa, will you tell us a story?<strong>

**KING  
>Of course, my daughter.<strong>

**The KING motions for a chair to be put where he is.**

**KING  
>Our story begins with a small dragon named…<strong>

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. LYNRAND CASTLE – NEW DAY….**

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Lizzy.

"Not really," said William, embarrassed.

"Thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?" asked Lizzy.

A tension- filled silence filled the office.

"I was so wrong about everything!" Lizzy said.

"No really, it's no problem," said William.

"But really! You probably saved my job!"

"No."

"I owe you big time."

"I don't want you to feel some sort of debt!" cried William, "I want you to like me, just the way I am."

"But I do," said Lizzy.

At this point, the reader can reasonably infer the rest of the story. All that remains is one news article.

HOLLYWOOD, CA – The premier of the highly anticipated movie, _Battles Won, _did not disappoint. King Lynrand (Charles Bingley) is king of England in the midst of a great war- one that could change the course of history forever. His wife, Molly Lynrand (Jane Bennet), is gravely ill at the time. Battling his demons, inner and out, his connection with his children (Raphael Burning, Patience Wilson, Amanda Mitchell) falls apart. Presented with facing the war by himself, the king must repatch his relationship with his old friend Quentin Norton (Bill Lyon) and rebuild his family.

Elizabeth Bennet of Pemberley Productions wrote a superb script in the true style of the era. The cast left a bit to be desired in some cases. Charles Bingley seems too happy-go-lucky in a role that was supposed to be filled with torment. Jane Bennet, however, was a perfect choice for the beautiful yet sickly wife. The children were, well, children.

There were some bits that dragged too slowly, and others that raced by too fast. The movie as a whole, however, was well paced. The show opens next Friday.

_A/N: A couple of things:  
>1. Sorry about the abrupt ending. I cannot for the life of me write romantic scenes. Deal with it, people!<br>2. INT means interior and EXT means exterior (as if you didn't know that already...)  
>3. I will post a link (eventually) to the screenplay. It's only going to be a snippet (don't feel like writing an entire screenplay for the backstory of a one shot).<br>4. M&M will come eventually... I think. _


End file.
